


One Symbol Off

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Incubus! Shiro, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Witch! Lance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Incubus/succubus shiro and witch lance use summoning circles and potions inappropriately





	One Symbol Off

**Author's Note:**

> (5 of 31)
> 
>  
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)

With a flick of a wrist, the ancient tome propped against a stack of candles flipped a page. Ocean blue eyes ran over the page before long fingers snapped twice. A thin piece of chalk wiggled it’s way out of the box off to the side. It flew straight into the hand that summoned it. Soft humming thrummed up from a dark, slender throat as deft hands worked on copying the summoning circle displayed on the yellowing pages onto the floor.

Lance had spent a month preparing for this night. He had also closed down his shop early today. The full moon was now high, nearing the witching hour. Even being down in his dark cellar, he could tell. He could feel it in his bones. Even better, he had everything he needed to get exactly what he wanted. If this summoning spell worked out, he’d be glad for the mounds of pillows he dragged down here. This was going to be a taxing spell to perform after all. He’d need something to stretch out on and sleep for a day.

A meow startled him from his thoughts, his hand jerking and messing up the symbol he had been drawing. His head whipped around to the fluffy cat who had perched herself on one of the many pillows on the floor. He set down the chalk and smiled, crawling over to her, “Hey, beautiful. What’s my Blue doing?”

The grey cat flicked its tail and blinked at him disapprovingly. Lance rolled his eyes, “I’ve got this, baby. No worries.”

He stood and scooped her up into his arms, “You shouldn’t even be down here for this. Let’s get you back upstairs.”

He carried her up the stairs and back into the main area that served as his potion shop. Bottles of liquids lined the shelves, each labelled properly. He set Blue down onto a table and petted her with another bright smile before slipping back down the cellar stairs, making sure to shut the hatch behind him this time. He dropped to his knees back at the almost finished circle, immediately picking up the chalk stick to finish the circle.

Eager to get this done, he didn’t double check his work and flicked his wrist again. The book obeyed, flipping to the next page. Lance placed the candles in their proper places before  grabbing the animal bones and flowers to decorate the circle’s center as an offering. He snapped his fingers, the extra materials piling off into a corner. He snapped his fingers twice. A short dagger and clay bowl slid themselves over to him. Lance swallowed nervously and picked up the knife. Taking a deep breath, he slid the knife over his left hand and let his blood drip down into the bowl with a hiss.

 _“Sɒnɑ:,”_  he whispered as he opened his cut hand. The cut slowly began to heal itself. He used his other hand to pick up the bowl of his blood and set it among the flowers and bones. After he lit the candles one by one in an anticlockwise order, he moved away from the circle, sitting down and crossing his legs. Lance closed his eyes and folded his hands together, beginning to murmur the spell he had spent weeks learning by heart.

As the words dripped from his lips, the chalk on the floor began to glow a dull purple. A pulse of energy shot out from its center, knocking Lance onto his back not even a moment later. The candles all went out at once. Lance’s eyes snapped open in shock, having not read that was supposed to happen. He sat back up quickly, seeing the purple glow darkening to black. The hair on the back of his neck rose as alarm travelled along his arms with goosebumps in its wake. What had he done wrong? He tried to remember as he scooted back along the floor.

A sludge like tar bubbled up around the flowers and bones, swallowing up the offerings. A large object started pushing its way out of the middle of the circle soon after. Lance’s brain scrambled for some kind of answer before it hit him like a rock to the head. The symbol he had been writing when Blue startled him. He winced and slid behind a crate to hide. The room trembled before a loud crack echoed throughout the cellar. Lance peeked over the edge of the crate, seeing the over-sized, egg-shaped object had begun to open up. A humanoid figure emerged from it, the shell melting, rather than breaking, away. It stayed crouched down, its pale, scarred back to where Lance was hidden.

Blue eyes studied what they could see of the creature. A long, arrowed tail was attached to the base of its back. Lance’s eyes slowly widened as he realized just how muscular this creature was. Not uncomfortably so but very attractive. The creature suddenly whipped towards him with a snarl. Lance yelped as it darted towards him at an inhuman speed. It shoved the crate away as if it was nothing more than a toothpick before pinning him to the floor. Lance gasped as he saw that this ‘it’ was in fact most definitely a ‘he.’ Averting his eyes to stare into the black hues of the demonic man above him, Lance stilled, knowing he was too magically weak to do anything effective in order to protect himself.

The creature smiled down at him, “State your name, human.”

Lance swallowed thickly before answering.

“Lance,” rolled off the demon’s tongue a little too well. Lance shivered at the sound. A clawed hand lifted and caressed the human’s cheek, “Do not fear, Lance. Shiro will take care of you.”

“W-what are you?”

“You don’t know?” Shiro frowned and tilted his head, his line of silver piercings glinting along his pointed ears in the dim moonlight provided by a small window near back of the cellar, “You summoned an incubus.”

Lance stiffened.  _Shit._  A sharp smile slid onto the incubus’s face, “This will be fun.”

Shiro stood and picked up Lance as if he weighed nothing. Then, he dumped the human onto the pillows before disappearing from sight. Lance stayed where he was in fear of what would happen if he tried to flee. The demon was back in seconds with a line of potions that Lance had created. Shiro smirked as he watched the human’s blue orbs scan over the vials and bottles. Lance asked in a soft, shaking voice, “Those… are not intended for whatever you think you’re going to do to me.”

“I’d beg to differ, but it’s you who’ll be begging I’m afraid,” Shiro shrugged and popped open a vial of a pale pink liquid. He held it out to Lance, “Drink.”

“That’ll…”

“I know what it’ll do. Open your mouth.”

Lance quieted and parted his lips obediently. The potion tingled as it flooded into his mouth and was swallowed down. His eyes slipped closed as he felt it began to take effect. His skin prickled and itched just beneath the surface as his breath shortened. Shiro straddled his lap with another vial in hand, “Look at me.”

Once more, Lance obeyed, eyes flickering open despite knowing what would happen once he did. As soon as those oceanic eyes met the storm-filled ones above him, his breath hitched, and a moan shuddered its way from deep in his chest. Shiro opened and offered him a clear potion. Lance surged to sit up, letting the incubus pour it into his mouth. He sucked it down greedily despite the burn that accompanied it. His back arched forward as a sharp pleasure spiked through him. Shiro fed him potion after potion until all the vials he had brought over were empty and Lance was a panting wreck beneath him.

Shiro pulled the other into a deep kiss, sharp teeth knicking Lance’s lower lip. The human moaned throatily, returning the kiss desperately. Thin arms slipped around the incubus’s neck to tug him closer. Shiro pulled away and slid back to slide himself between Lance’s legs. He used his claws to rip his way through Lance’s clothes until he had access to the human’s rear. He retracted his claws, trailing his mouth down that dark neck, and pressed his fingers to the boy’s now slick entrance. Lance spread his legs without complaint, holding them open. Those potions worked like a dream. This witch knew his stuff. The incubus shoved a finger inside, causing a wanton moan to crawl out of the human’s throat. Lance’s hips drove down, trying to get Shiro’s finger deeper inside.

“Easy now,” Shiro growled, easing another finger in along with the first. A desperate sob followed another moan that fell from Lance’s lips. Maybe those potions were a little too potent. Shiro hurried with stretching the human’s hole, growing harder with each whimper from the witch beneath him. As soon as the incubus deemed him ready, he took his heavy cock in hand, guiding the head to slide inside the witch.

Lance cried out as Shiro shoved the entire length into his tight heat in one snap of his hips. The incubus’s dark eyes slid closed as pleasure curled in the pit of his stomach. He moaned softly before leaning down to mouth at the human’s chest. Lance released his legs to card his fingers into Shiro’s hair, just behind the two horns that curved back along his scalp. His long legs wrapped around the incubus’s waist. Shiro began thrusting into him hard, salivating at the sexual pleasure feeding his deep-rooted appetite. Lance’s pretty tears and pleading cries were a plus.

Shiro slid his arms around the boy and sat up, making the witch straddle his lap. Lance didn’t even need to be told. He rocked his hips before adjusting his legs so that he could bounce in the incubus’s lap. Greedily, Shiro sucked love bites onto soft, caramel skin, claws digging into his hips. Lance’s dull nails scraped over Shiro’s back, breathy moans slipping from his lips as he begged for more. Shiro chuckled, snapping his hips up to meet every downward thrust from the human. Lance cried out, fingernails digging into the incubus’s pale skin and leaving reddish, crescent indents.

Lance’s legs soon gave out, nearing close to his limit. Shiro’s hands continued to lift and drop him down onto his length. He  licked a tear slipping down his dark cheek before whispering into the witch’s ear, letting his hot breath fan over the sensitive area, “Too bad you aren’t a woman. Just imagine it. You round with our cambion. Maybe, they’d even have your eyes.”

That tight entrance clenched down around Shiro’s cock as cum splattered over Shiro’s stomach. Lance’s eyes rolled back and closed as his mouth dropped open from the intensity of it. Shiro pushed him down onto his back, ramming himself into the boy. He growled out, “You like that? The thought of me knocking you up?”

“Y-yes!” Lance gasped, tears leaking from those deep blues from his still sensitive nerves.

Shiro’s hands grabbed Lance’s thighs, lifting his legs only to use them to yank the human back into his hard thrusts. Lance’s hands grappled at the pillows beneath him, some of them being jostled out of reach by Shiro’s ferocity. The incubus soon slammed home, hips stuttering and grinding down as his cum flooded into the witch. Lance shuddered and gasped as a dry orgasm worked its way through him. Shiro buried his face into Lance’s neck as he laid down on top of the human, keeping himself hilted inside. Lance whisper broke through the silence that blanketed them, “I summoned you on accident, but you know what? If I could go back and fix what I did wrong, I don’t think I would…”


End file.
